Life Without the Crash
by BreeCallahan
Summary: Lexie confesses her love to Mark, and instead of being unsure of what to do, Mark runs to her. In this version, they were not involved in the plane crash, We get to take a look at what could've been, should've been. Lexie is willing to settle down with the man she loves and nothing can get in her way. Not even herself.


Life Without The Crash: Chapter One

A/N: I do not own any of the glorious characters in any retrospect, I only wish to live in a fantasy land in which Mark and Lexie get a chance to live their lives and be together.

Mark looked after her as she hurried down the Seattle Grace sidewalk, her head bent down in shame and her hood drawn up. He could tell Lexie was purposely trying to not look back. He was glad she didn't. Mark's utter shock and bewilderment was painted on his face. He had no idea how to comprehend what had just happened. Lexie had just confessed that she loved HIM, still. He had been trying to get over her for the past several months, thinking that Lexie had moved on with Jackson.

Still standing there like a bumbling idiot, Mark just remembered that his "girlfriend" Julia was right beside him, with no clue as to the revaluation that had just been thrust upon him. She looked up in his direction, staring at his expression, proceeding questionatively, "Hey, are you about ready? Our reservations are in ten minutes…".

"I'm sorry, Julia. I have to be somewhere else," Mark spoke on uneven ground, never having to be put in this situation before.

"Raincheck then?" Julia was still confused.

"I'm really sorry about this but I'm not sure anymore. But I have to go or I'm going to be making the biggest mistake of my life. I really like you Julia and I'm sure you'll find someone who'll treat you better than I ever could have." This was the most desperate plea Mark had made to someone other than begging Lexie to stay the first time around, except now he was asking Julia the exact opposite.

She backed away, casting her eyes to the ground. They were too full of emotion to look up and meet my pleading eyes. "It's Lexie, I knew it. You've never been able to look at me the way I catch you looking at her. Go, go fight for her."

Driving home at night when it's raining and your eyes are full of tears through the busy streets of Seattle probably wasn't the safest decision Lexie had ever made. She deeply regretted telling Mark the truth. He had a GIRLFRIEND, a perky little eye surgeon with great teeth. Hell, she probably wanted to get married and pop out seven little adorable, Sloan freaking babies.

After finally making it to Meredith's street and getting her cruiser parked haphazardly halfway in-between the driveway and the street, Lexie began to sob uncontrollably. Her world had fallen, now she was never going to be with him, she bursted her own shiny pink bubble of hope.

Derek and Mere were still at the hospital probably in the middle of a craniotomy, Jackson and April were MIA, and Alex was probably down at Joe's trying to go home with any girl there that would let him. So that meant Lexie had the house to herself. She could cry out in the living room instead of in her basement bedroom, which felt very similar to Cinderella's bedroom.

Just as Lexie was about to park it on the overly-stuffed, big, brown couch with a tub of choco-chunk ice cream, she heard a gentle tap on the glass front door.

Expecting one of Alex's dates from the bar to be carrying him home drunk, Lexie was struck by surprise to find a soaking Mark Sloan at her doorstep. His hair was drenched and the rain was running off his leather jacket in fat drops.

Lexie quickly snapped out of her daze, unlatched the dead bolt and swung the glass door open wide, ushering him into the much drier house.

"Come in! Come in!", she tried her hardest to do a quick once over of her face in the mirror, wiping her puffy cheeks with her long sweater sleeves. Of corse Mark had to look fabulous soaking wet, even his jeans looked better! Damn him, and his magnificence.

He turned to my, looking down at our feet before looking up to meet me in the eyes.

"Lexie, I have never wanted to hear something so much, for so long in my life," he coughed gently, it seemed like he was having as much of a hard time finding the right words as Lexie was trying to piece them together. "I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for, I know asking you for more than what you could give was out of the line. I'll take it slow, as slow as you want to go. I love you so much. This is the most important thing to me. I can't screw this up anymore than I already have. I'm pleading, give me another chance."

She took this all in, she had been expecting him to say something else, say it had been too late, that he was happy with Julia. But he didn't, he had said exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Yes! I don't see my life with out you Mark, I know that sounds so stupid, and so corny, but I just can't breathe, I can't bear to be with out you. I need you. You make me so much better than anything I could ever be without you. You're my person." Lexie had spilt out her last undying confession when Mark closed the distance between the two of them and took her in his arms and kissed her in the ways she had only imagined in the last few months.

This was the first moment that Lexie's brain had just been able to stop for quite some time, there was no thinking, this was right where she was meant to be. She could stay and kiss Mark in the hallway until the end of time, it didn't matter to her one bit.

But Mark had other plans. He picked Lexie up in his arms and carried her to the living room couch all while staying lip locked. He laid her down on the couch, finally breaking the kiss. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, Mark hovering above her, holding all of his weight on his forearms and knees.

"I love you, you're my person." Mark whispered before kissing her again.


End file.
